Secretly Loving
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: A story of a shy girl, a popular boy and fate at work...


Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: OOCness and Character Death...

A/N: The poem is made a classmate of mine who I'll be calling **Ko-neko16**. The poem isn't dedicated to anyone by the way... Enjoy~!

* * *

There is he again, playing on the courts with his friends as usual. His handsome face was showing happiness and delight. How I wish I could be with him… How I wish he knew…

I sighed then stood up from where I was sitting and went to a nearby vending machine to buy water. I slotted the coins then got my bottle. After a sip, my thoughts went back to the courts, to a certain blue haired boy…

----------

A week has passed and I haven't told him yet. Our graduation is nearing and I want to tell him before I graduate. The thoughts of not being able to tell him will burden me for sure.

I sighed then sat down on one of the benches, looking at him playing from a distance once again. A hand fell on my shoulder then I looked to my right to see a friend of mine, smiling at the site.

"I know you want to tell him before we graduate." She started. I nodded at her, asking for her to continue.

"I also want too since it's the same with mine." She continued and I gave her a knowing look.

"How I wish he knew that I love him. I want to tell him but I'm too shy and I don't know why…" She ended, looking at the sky as I stared at him playing again, knowing what she said had been on my thoughts for quite a time now.

----------

We were walking while talking on our way to school, having the time of our lives. Then I saw him at the gate, waiting for his friends. I wish I could have hidden the light blush on my face when my eyes landed on him, mostly his eyes.

They were a nice deep shade of violet that brings more depth into his features; cool and composed but slightly serious and kind of slack in a way. Then his friends came as we neared the gate.

----------

Graduation came and so did regret. The celebration passed-by quickly to me as my mind was somewhere else. My heart was aching for not being able to tell him about my love for him.

"Hey. Let's go now. The party is about to start." I heard the person next to me say.

I simply nodded then stood up with her as we headed towards the school garden where the party was held.

----------

Three months had past since I went back to my old school. I saw him as I entered the campus and I felt everything from my forgotten love to my regret at graduation come back in full force. A tear begged to fall from my eyes as I wanted to hug him that moment.

_It was f__oolish of me to even try to forget you but it just made my heart yearn for you again…_

----------

I walked down the street aimlessly. I had left the school just a few minutes ago. I visited my friends and teachers there and was quite happy that they didn't change too much for the three months that I hadn't visited.

_Even he didn't change much…_

Then everything went black…

* * *

She was taken inside the emergency room half an hour ago and was still inside. I didn't know what to do but calm myself down. Her friends were all waiting here, just like me. Just then, the doctor came out and was confronted by one of her friends.

"Tell me what happened to her!"

The doctor told everyone about her current condition, from her wounds to her chance of survival. We were all disappointed with the results and begged nothing else but to see her, even for just a last time.

----------

_I can't believe this actually happened._

When we went to see her in her room, she was still okay but only lasted for a few minutes before she hyperventilated. We were too late and she died there, on the hospital bed. I regretted every moment that had past.

"You weren't able to tell her, right?"

I looked to my side to see Tsukiko, one of her friends and the same one who asked first about her condition at the hospital that fateful day. I nodded my head slowly and looked down at the ground then stared at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I know how you feel but only to a small extent. She wanted you to read this when she was still with us. Please read it…"

Tsukiko said then left me there, standing in front of _her_ grave, after giving me a piece of paper. I opened it slowly because I was scared of what I may see or read once I open it.

----------

_**The first time we have met**_

_**I don't know how I felt…**_

_**Is this love at first sight?**_

_**Thinking of him every night?**_

_**He has a **__**touching smile**_

_**Coupled with blink**__**ering eyes…**_

_**Truly loves basketball**_

_**Always playing at all…**_

_**As I look at him in school**_

_**He was so handsome and cool**_

_**Very great in badminton**_

_**Letting my love turn on…**_

_**Until the sun and stars shine from heaven**_

_**And the rivers flow into the ocean**_

_**I'll always be here to wait**_

_**My love and care will be kept…**_

_**Every time I see him**_

_**I am just asking**_

_**How our lives are different**_

_**How he and me were meant.**_

_**Suddenly, I asked myself,**_

_**Is there a chance for us?**_

_**I wish to think of him**_

_**Or my love will last…**_

_**If he will just see what I see**_

_**He was the answer to my prayers and dreams to be…**_

_**If he could just feel what I feel**_

_**He will know that he's a gift from the God's will…**_

_**Even though it is difficult for me to admit**_

_**The fact that it's impossible that we are meant,**_

_**I will be always here for him**_

_**Like a best friend that is secretly loving…**_

_**Sincerely, Fuyaki**__** Miyaka**_

* * *

His hands trembled as he stared at the letter that he was holding. His mind was blank of any thoughts other than the poem he just read.

_I can't believe she loved me too…_

That was his first coherent thought as he started making his way home. The next thing he knew, he was at his room. He looked for one thing he's sure that'll take away the burning pain in his chest and bring him together with his beloved. Soon after that, he was gone…

----------

The burial for him was done the next day, and was to be buried next to Miyaka's grave. Tsukiko knew what made him commit what he did but she didn't regret it. She does want to let him make a mistake because of his depression.

_Now, the only problem left is Ayumi…_

She thought as she stared at the girl who loved the same guy as Miyaka. She suddenly got an idea and arranged a flight to America for Ayumi…

* * *

Somewhere in heaven, a couple was found in one of the parks. They were laughing and enjoying each others company. They were Miyaka and Oshitari, now together in heaven and catching up with each other. They looked at each other and only had one thought.

_Aishiteru, koibito__._

----------

Meanwhile, Ayumi was in America, now happy with her boyfriend. She let Oshitari go and found love in a famous male singer there. They were even planning to get married.

----------

_Everything was how it should have been._

Tsukiko thought as she stared at the sky then continued walking to the basketball courts, trying to find her own happy ending…

---**Owari**---

* * *

A/N: The guy is Oshitari if you haven't guessed and the person Miyaka (**Ko-neko16**) was talking to in the second part is Tsukiko (me).

By the way, the poem is entitled "**_Secretly Loving_**".

Please Review and Comment~!


End file.
